<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Sweet It Could Kill Ya by mangopanels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761394">So Sweet It Could Kill Ya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangopanels/pseuds/mangopanels'>mangopanels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hinata Shouyou has a crush, I am a lesbian therefore i have a degree in yearning, I wanna make it a slow burn but i’m not that patient, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shady AF comebacks, do ppl even read these?, i think these tags are better than the fic, i want them to kith already., not beta read because i’m a big kid., sakusa kiyoomi has a crush, they’re gonna do some fun things with fruits (it’s pg kiddos don’t worry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangopanels/pseuds/mangopanels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kiyoomi first meets Shouyou, things stay the same. He genuinely doesn't think much of him. The room doesn’t grow any warmer or brighter when he first walks in —at least not to his knowledge. His cheeks don’t become flushed, his heart doesn’t flutter, he doesn't feel a shift in the universe —or a realignment of the stars that many romance protagonists feel when they realize they might have met the one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Sweet It Could Kill Ya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw//food</p><p>  hello :D i was listening to <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/4MNu1bSmyV3S4Y2MJMGrrP?si=CZ7lvmXuQF6DncXFVgIumQ">headaches by raveena</a> and came up with this idea! i rlly hope u enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kiyoomi first meets Shouyou, things stay the same. He genuinely doesn't think much of him. The room doesn’t grow any warmer or brighter when he first walks in —at least not to his knowledge. His cheeks don’t become flushed, his heart doesn’t flutter, he doesn't feel a shift in the universe —or a realignment of the stars that many romance protagonists feel when they realize they might have met <em> the one </em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> To Kiyoomi, Shouyou is just a young, wide-eyed person with ambition, who will probably end up being benched for most of the season. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>☼</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When Coach Foster approached Kiyoomi and told him that he wanted to experiment by having Shouyou play alongside him in the starting lineup, he lamented to himself. He knew Shouyou had to have some form of excellence to make the cut into a Division 1 team, however, playing beside him would probably mean more work for Kiyoomi. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shouyou is fairly short, barely reaching Kiyoomi’s shoulders in height, and while he’s strong, he doesn’t have as large of a frame as someone like Bokuto or Ushijima. More weight would be on his shoulders in crucial moments for the team. Kiyoomi would probably be left with more work having to spike or dig the balls that Shouyou wouldn’t be able to due to his lack of size. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>☼</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> When their first practice match in that lineup began, and the players lined up into their assigned positions, Kiyoomi felt an intensity emanating from behind him. When he peered over his shoulder, Shouyou’s eyes radiated with immense focus and intensity as he prepared to serve. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> If Kiyoomi had to guess, he’d say there was a mixture of excitement and nervousness swirling around Shouyou. He’s the newest <em> and smallest </em>member of the team, he'll have to put a lot of effort into proving himself, and securing a spot in the starting lineup. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> For a fleeting moment, Kiyoomi sympathized. He doesn’t know what it’s like to be the smallest person in the room, but a part of him hoped Shouyou could prove himself. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>☼</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Over time, as Kiyoomi spends more time playing alongside Shouyou, he learns of his diligence and passion. He puts all his energy and focus into each play, and lives moment by moment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> There are times where a ball will be served or spiked, and Kiyoomi will think to himself; <em> there’s no way anyone can get that </em>, only to find that Shouyou has kept the ball in play. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He fuels this competitive fire inside Kiyoomi that makes him want to be stronger, to be faster, to play smarter. That makes him not want to get left behind. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Though, sometimes, Kiyoomi does allow Shouyou to do all the work. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>From team gatherings to moments shared in the locker room, Kiyoomi notices the care Shouyou puts into his body and his mind, and his admirable amount of discipline. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>From the extra time he takes to warm up each limb and muscle before practice, to the amount of water he drinks, to all the times he’s politely turned down other teammates’ invitations for late night drinks. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Maybe Kiyoomi has been paying a little too much attention to Shouyou. Maybe his eyes linger a little too long over the lines of his body when he stretches. Maybe he eavesdrops a little when he hears others talking to Shouyou in his vicinity. Maybe. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He can’t help it though. It’s hard not to focus on Shouyou whenever you’re in the same room with him. He commands attention in the most indescribable ways. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shouyou is high on life, he’s fun loving, yet grounded and disciplined. He balances those aspects of his being so effortlessly.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s enthralling, honestly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>☼</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There’s an intrinsic bond that Kiyoomi and Shouyou form. He tries to internally deny it at first, but he can’t run from the fact that playing alongside Shouyou is fun and easy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kiyoomi and Shouyou fit as teammates. They’re both well-rounded powerhouses that compliment each other perfectly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They’ve developed trust, and can rely on each other in the most critical moments of a match. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There’s a peculiar intimacy in your teammate screaming your name to dig a ball they can’t reach. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There’s an unusual rush of satisfaction when you come through for that person. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kiyoomi experiences this when the Black Jackals have their second practice match with another team since Shouyou joined.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>☼</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That was one intense match! Huh, Wan-san?” Atsumu practically yells to Shion who’s standing next to him. They’re in the locker room, gathering their belongings into their gym bags. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The practice game has just ended. The players have cooled down and the other team has headed home on their bus. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“We all know what the real highlight was. I just knew Shouyou-kun was gon’ work his charms on ol’ prickly Omi-Omi one of these days. That lil’ cheeky bastard gave Hinata a high-five!” Atsumu continues, completely aware that Kiyoomi is within earshot. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh shut up Miya. Focus on improving that faulty serve of yours,” Kiyoomi replies, earning a cackle from Shion. He secures his gym bag over his shoulder and heads toward the main hallway. He turns over his shoulder and waves at them because he’s not that horrible of a person. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kiyoomi knows Atsumu was trying to provoke him, yet he simply doesn’t have the energy to bicker with him today. How could he even deny what Atsumu said? He doesn’t want to admit it, but deep down he knows that Atsumu is correct.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shouyou is leaving a mark on Kiyoomi.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kiyoomi heads towards the exit of the gym, securing his earphones in his ears when he notices Shouyou coming towards him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey, Sakusa-san!” Shouyou strides up to him, in his tracksuit, gym bag over his shoulder. “I know that we don’t live far from each other, would you like to walk home together?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“How do you know where I live?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Meian-san told me.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Why would he do that?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well, he suggested that I widen out and become familiar with all my teammates. Especially with you since we’re gonna be playing with each other a lot! He mentioned walking home together and I thought that was a good idea!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kiyoomi wants to decline the offer like the creature of habit he is. He really just wants to listen to his playlist in peace. But deep down a part of him wants to accept, just to see what it’s like to spend time with Shouyou. So he allows himself to, he allows himself to indulge the curiosity seeping out from a cavity in his heart. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Besides, Shouyou is nice. He respects his space and he doesn’t deliberately pick his nose in front of him to spite him like Atsumu occasionally does. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kiyoomi wouldn't mind walking home with him at all. Who knows, he might enjoy it as much as he does listening to his ‘90’s rock playlist on his way home.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>☼</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s warm and a little windy outside. The earthy scent of summer is carried through the lazy breeze. It’s pleasant and quiet, and it causes a calmness to wash over them. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They walk in silence through the parking lot and towards the main sidewalk. Shouyou caught between whether or not to initiate conversation, and Kiyoomi internally questioning if it would be rude to put his earphones in while they walk. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He decides not to, and allows himself to walk in silence, slightly behind Shouyou, who has a surprisingly long and quick stride compared to Kiyoomi’s languid, lengthy steps.  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They fall into a pattern with Shouyou’s feet reaching the ground a split second before Kiyoomi’s. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He knows this because he studies them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kiyoomi admits to himself, it feels cathartic walking without earphones every once in a while. Listening to the melodic chirping of birds or the sound of the wind blowing past is nice, especially after winding down from such an intense game.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The leaves of the trees dotted along the street billow softly in the wind, and the descending sun peeks through the gaps in the leaves sprinkling tiny, honey colored droplets of sunlight along the pavement. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They walk in silence for an unknown amount of time. If you were to ask Kiyoomi, he'd probably say it feels somewhere between two seconds and a thousand hours. Though they’ve barely walked two blocks. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> When they reach the stop light at the corner and wait, Kiyoomi begins to feel a bit guilty for not speaking. But Shouyou was the one who asked first, so he should have expected this. But why does he feel so bad for not speaking? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey Sakusa-san,” Shouyou starts, snapping Kiyoomi out of his thoughts. It’s almost as if he knew what he was internally stressing about. <em> Is he a telepath?  </em></p><p> </p><p>His voice is deep and amiable, and it smoothly parts the silence in the air. It sounds nice in the open against the wind. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hm?” Kiyoomi purses his lips together and allows his eyes to rest on Shouyou, taking him in. He stands so confidently, and there’s a glow in his eyes, not related to the descending sun spreading it’s rays as far as it can reach. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That dig you did during today's match was so awesome! I haven’t stopped thinking about it!” Shouyou admits with excitement laced in his voice. They make eye contact for a second and he smiles and Kiyoomi feels a little flutter in his chest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh? Yeah thanks,” he replies, his heartbeat begins to race and he feels extra thankful he’s wearing a mask so Shouyou doesn’t notice the rosy tint blooming on his cheeks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shouyou’s praise makes him want to curl within himself from embarrassment, but the truth is he hasn’t stopped thinking about it either. The desperation in Shouyou’s voice when he put all his trust into Kiyoomi. The satisfaction that coursed through him when he came through, and didn’t let his teammate down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He knew it was all worth it when he saw Shouyou’s eyes brighten and his face relax from relief. It was worth the extra sting in his hamstrings. It was worth the ache in his shoulders. It was worth the sharp pain that shot through his arms and his feet. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The high-five Shouyou gave him after the rally is engraved into the depths of his mind. It’s been replayed over and over again to the point where it feels fuzzy, like a distant memory or the hazy fragments of a dream —though it only happened a couple hours ago.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> Kiyoomi normally doesn’t engage in gestures like such, and Shouyou respects that, but they both were too high off the moment —too full of adrenaline to not do anything. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was a strong high-five, one with both hands that collide into each other and linger for just a second too long. Kiyoomi’s palms were coated in a mix of his sweat and someone else’s, yet they didn’t feel dirty. He didn’t feel the itching need to wash his hands after Shouyou touched him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> It felt as if his hands had been <em> washed clean </em> after Shouyou’s hands made contact with his. <em> Why? </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A small part of Kiyoomi wants to tell him. But he decides not to, since it’d leave his soft heart a little more vulnerable than he’d like to. He’s sensitive, and his icy exterior protects him from having his heart broken. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You don’t have to call me Sakusa-san, if you don’t want to. Just call me Kiyoomi, or… Omi. I don’t mind,” is what he chooses to say instead. He wants to hear his given name from such a honeyed voice. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ok, <em> Kiyoomi-san! </em> I think I’ll call you <em> Omi-san </em> for short!” Shouyou replies, putting extra emphasis on his name, and it makes Kiyoomi’s stomach jump.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Please call me Shouyou,” he continues and the air stills around them again. It’s getting late and they’re both tired yet the walk doesn’t feel so exhausting. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You know Omi-San, I’m glad Coach Foster placed us next to each other, you’re a great teammate!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m glad he did too, Shouyou. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s quiet again, and they’re nearing the street where Shouyou lives. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey… Omi-san.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I know you’re not really into gatherings and stuff, but I thought it’d be cool if we hang out for a bit. Ya know, outside of practice.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kiyoomi’s heart races and twists and he wants to scold himself for becoming so excited.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I guess,” he replies, attempting to sound as indifferent as possible. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Great! Um ...I know this is short notice but —would you be interested in hanging out at my place tomorrow? We don't have to do anything but chill and talk for a bit.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> ‘Talk about what?’ </em>, Kiyoomi wants to reply. Besides volleyball, what else could he and Shouyou have in common. They’re polar opposites, everything the other is not, and Kiyoomi thinks that hanging out with him alone would be awkward. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But that cavity in his heart burns again, and more curiosity seeps out. He wants to, just to see if hanging out with him is just as nice as walking home with him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What time? But I’m not coming in if your place is dirty.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Don’t worry about that, Omi-san! I never let my place get too dirty,” Shouyou laughs. “Also 3pm is good. Gives us both time to sleep in since today’s game was so intense.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They reach Shouyou’s street and stop at the corner, where Shouyou points to his apartment and states the number.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“If you forget the address, just text me and I’ll drop a pin. See ya tomorrow at three!” he says. He waves and begins to head in the direction of his apartment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Shouyou.” Kiyoomi calls. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shouyou turns around to face him, “What’s up?!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What‘s your favorite fruit?” Kiyoomi cringes internally at his tone, he definitely came off too serious. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shouyou cackles at the incongruity of Kiyoomi’s tone and question, and Kiyoomi continues standing there, with his hands in his pockets, patiently awaiting an answer. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Why are you laughing? Answer the question.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You sounded so serious, Omi-san!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A pensive look washes over his face, as if he’s contemplating his answer as seriously as Kiyoomi asked, “But, I love oranges, pineapples, peaches, mangoes, and strawberries,” he recounts slowly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I asked “what <em> fruit is </em>your favorite” as in singular,” Kiyoomi growls, yet it comes out softer than he anticipated. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I know! I know!” he replies, “It’s just hard to pick one. There’s a reason that I like them all. Why’d you even ask?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“No reason.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kiyoomi can feel the confusion in Shouyou’s gaze. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You really are an interesting one, Omi-san” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“See you tomorrow.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hey Omi-san!” he calls before Kiyoomi continues in his own direction. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He turns around stiffly, “hm?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I enjoyed today's game, and this walk! Make it home safe, and I’ll see you tomorrow!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His words are so soft and kind, Kiyoomi feels the warmth spread through his body. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Goodnight, Shouyou.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shouyou waves over his shoulder and Kiyoomi lingers on the corner, watching the bright figure grow smaller as he trots towards his apartment. </p><p>Kiyoomi continues his walk home and his nightly after-practice routine feeling changed in a way he can’t articulate. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So many thoughts and emotions are swirling around in his brain and his heart and his stomach like a tornado that it’s dizzying and the world around him feels hazy. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He’s looking forward to tomorrow, though deep down, he has a feeling his heart is headed down a dangerous path. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>☼</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s the next morning, and the team has an off day. On days like these, Kiyoomi usually allows his body extra hours of rest, and then he cleans his home and cooks for himself while watching science documentaries like the nerd he is. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yet he can’t stop thinking about his plans for today.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He finds it hard to focus on anything else</p><p><br/>There’s a family-owned store that lies just outside of the neighborhood, tucked cozily along the street. It’s smaller and a little pricier, but the store is always clean and the produce is always fresh.</p><p> </p><p>This breaks his routine of only going on Tuesdays and Fridays. Yet he gets up and goes, and he finds himself in the produce section, where a legion of fruits and vegetables are on display. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He goes through the peaches, carefully placing the best ones in his canvas produce bag, along with the strawberries, and the oranges, and the mangoes. He goes to observe the pineapples when he thinks that maybe, <em> just maybe </em>he’s doing a little too much. But he can’t find it within himself to care. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When he heads back home, it’s around 2pm. He rinses all the fruit off and soaks them in produce cleanser.   </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He’s nervous. It’s been some time since he accepted an invite to spend time with someone. He wants to spend time with Shouyou, and he hopes it’ll be as easy as playing or walking beside him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>☼</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Though Sakusa Kiyoomi is known for his outwardly frigid and abrasive nature, love and gentleness comprise him. He’s kind and compassionate, and he wears his heart on his sleeve…under multiple layers of sweaters and a pair of long rubber gloves. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>  Sakusa gives love —whether it be to himself or others as easily as a cube of ice melts under the rays of the sun.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The love he gives, it’s quiet and mild, and smooth like a lazy summer breeze.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> He puts love into everything he does, when he cares for his body, his health, his home, the people in his life. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That love comes in the form of castigating Atsumu over the phone at 1am for staying out too late the night before a game. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There’s love and gentleness in the way Kiyoomi let’s his youngest fans touch and hold his hands when they meet. He envelopes their hands entirely, and grips them with just enough pressure so they know he’s holding their hand back; but it doesn’t hurt them. Or how he holds them out flat so they can high-five him, though he hates how clammy most children’s hands are, and you never know what they might’ve touched before. <em> God, you really don’t know where those hands could’ve been before you touched them. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There’s love and tenderness in the way that he buys extra food on his bi-weekly shopping trips for the elderly man who lives on the floor below him. All of his children have moved away; working and living lives better than the one he had —and he just can’t get around like he used to. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There’s love in the way he occasionally calls home, to check on his mom and dad and dryly converse about work and the weather. Or to listen to them gossip about the neighbors. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And there’s love in the way he shows up to his new teammate’s apartment with a bag filled of his favorite fruits. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>☼</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kiyoomi arrives at Shouyou’s apartment around 3pm. It’s sunny and warm outside. The canvas bag filled with the fruit hangs off his forearm while he reads off the apartment number he texted him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>While he heads up the walkway towards his door, nervousness courses through his blood and he feels frozen on the spot. It intensifies when he knocks on the door, and hears the thudding noise of footsteps coming towards the door.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shouyou opens the door, “Hey! </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His presence snaps Kiyoomi out of his rumination, and somehow, the haze lifts, and nervousness ebbs away, almost as if they were never there in the first place. He suddenly feels present and fully aware of his senses. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Here,” Kiyoomi says, handing him the canvas bag with the fruit. It’s filled with oranges, mangoes, strawberries, peaches, and the pineapple, all washed and placed neatly on top of each other.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Omi-san! What the hell?! You didn’t have to do this!” Hinata beams. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His smile and his eyes are so bright, it shatters something inside of Kiyoomi and makes him feel like he’s nothing but a conglomeration of bones, and tissue. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well… I never got you a welcome gift. Consider it that,” he looks away, knowing he can’t stare at Shouyou for too long.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Thank you!” Shouyou steps aside and motions for Kiyoomi to come in. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It’s cool inside Shouyou’s modern apartment. The tiled floors are clean and the faint scent of lemon citrus mingles with the breeze blowing through the sliding door. His apartment is quiet, except for the gentle hum of an electric air purifier.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His home is airy and tranquil, yet so vibrant. From the teal blue blanket thrown over the loveseat to the sorbet orange pillows over his couch to the soft green and red accents in his kitchen. There’s splashes of color that are effortlessly paired together.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shouyou carries the bag into his U-shaped kitchen, tucked away in the corner of the main room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His home looks like a page torn out of a home decor magazine, except it’s filled with more love and personality. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There’s a large picture hanging on the wall behind the couch. It's of the sun setting below the ocean, and the sky’s fusion of pink, purple, red, and orange reflecting into the rippling water below. It seems to have been taken from a distance, as there’s a shadow of a vendor's cart in the foreground, and the silhouettes of people strolling past. It’s serene, and for a moment Sakusa feels as if he’s been swept away there. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou is washing his hands when he looks over his shoulder at Kiyoomi, “You good, Omi-san?” He laughs, “You can make yourself comfortable. I cleaned this place <em> really well </em> yesterday!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> Snapping out of his trance, Kiyoomi decides to sit on one of the stools in front of the kitchen peninsula.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You like that picture a lot, huh Omi-san?” Shouyou voices while grabbing his cutting board and a serrated knife. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well yeah, it’s nice,” Kiyoomi admits.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I took that photo!” He replies proudly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Really?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yup!” Shouyou replies gleefully as he looks through the fruit, and splays them out on his sparkling marble counter</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kiyoomi observes the fruits on the counter in front of him, and how the scene looks so mystic and colorful with the splashes of yellow, orange, red and green against his sleek white counter. Shouyou’s whole life is so colorful, as if color itself follows him and makes a home for itself wherever Shouyou does. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Before I left for Brazil, one of my old teammates, Nishinoya, brought me a camera as a gift. He travels <em> a lot </em>, and he told me there’d be a lot of moments I’d want to capture.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“So I figured I might as well go online in my spare time and learn how to use it, so I could take some neat photos while i was there. And well… that was one of them! I took that one on my way back from watching a beach volleyball game, I just knew I had to capture it!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kiyoomi watches Shouyou slice the pineapple while he tells his story. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kiyoomi realizes he likes listening to Shouyou’s stories a lot. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He also realizes that he might enjoy watching Shouyou slice fruit a little too much. He’s been staring a little too long at his strong, steady hands as he holds the pineapple still, and the way his sculpted bicep flexes a little when he digs the knife into the pineapple. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> wow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s when Kiyoomi sits at the peninsula in Shouyou’s kitchen, watching him slice fruit, does he realize that Hinata Shouyou is a hottie, a heartthrob as you will. Who’s well rounded and smart. With muscular arms slightly bronzed skin, and a cute face you just can’t say no to. He’s not a young wide-eyed person with empty ambition. He has experience, knowledge, discipline, and plenty of stories to tell of him living life and playing volleyball on a beach across the globe.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Somehow that realization hits Kiyoomi like a truck.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I think I’m gonna make some fruit popsicles,” Shouyou says out loud, to no one in particular while repositioning the pineapple to skin it, completely oblivious to Kiyoomi’s revelation. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Shouyou,” Kiyoomi says, and they make eye contact. He swears time pauses for a moment whenever that happens. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yesterday, you said there was a reason why you couldn’t pick one fruit as your favorite. Why’s that?” he questions, out of pure curiosity, and of want to hear Shouyou speak some more. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His answer was something Kiyoomi hadn’t prepared for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading this it means a lot to me! i’m excited to continue their story and i hope you enjoyed. pls comment your thoughts i wanna hear them :) </p><p>characterization has always been a struggle for me and while i intentionally made kiyoomi’s personality a little different from how he’s usually perceived i hope i did him justice :)</p><p> </p><p>btw u can follow me on twt @/seraphicsakusa i mostly talk abt hq and hxh and be gay over there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>